Skills and Abilities
When players kill enemies, complete activities, objective, main or side quests they earn experience points (XP). When XP meter reaches max players earn skill points, by investing skill points players can unlock new abilities or improve their current skills . The skill tree are divided into two categories The Elephant and The Tiger . The Elephant The Elephant section contains defensive abilities required for survival, by upgrading it players can improve Ajay's tolerance against physical attacks, improve health regeneration limit and increase syringes maximum potency . The following are the skills of elephant : Capable Strength ' '''Effect: '''Increases Ajay's vitality by adding a third health segment . '''Cost: ' '''Forceful Strength Effect: '''Increases Ajay's vitality by adding a fourth health segment. '''Cost: Dominant Strength Effect: '''Increases Ajay's vitality by adding a fifth health segment. '''Cost: Unyielding Strength Effect: '''Increases Ajay's vitality by adding a sixth health segment. '''Cost: Healing Syringe Level 2 Effect: '''Healing syringes will restore 4 slots of health. '''Cost: Healing Syringe Level 3 Effect: '''Healing syringes will restore 6 slots of health. '''Cost: Improvised Surgery Effect: When you run out of healing syringes hold /_\ to manually heal 2 health slots. Cost: Inner Strength Effect: '''Partially drained health bars will regenerate much faster. '''Cost: Gadget Training Effect: '''The speed of the repair tool is greatly increased. The camera will show collectibles and let you set a waypoint to them. '''Cost: Trade Agreement Effect: You can buy fire arrows, explosive arrows and sticky explosive upgrades at Trading Posts. Cost: Overdose Syringe Effect: This syringe lets you deal double damage, but also receive double damage. Lasts 30 secs. Cost: Karma Boosts Effect: Cost: Duration Boosts Effect: Cost: Hunting Syringe Effect: This syringe highlights animals and enemies. Lasts 30 secs. Cost: Hunting Syringe Level 2 Effect: '''In addition to the default effects, the syringe also makes you virtually silent when moving and animals would not attack or flee from you unless provoked. '''Cost: Harvester Effect: You are skillful enough to take twice as many leaves from each plant you harvest. Cost: Rhino Skin Effect: '''You take reduced damage from fire and explosions. '''Cost Survival Syringe Effect: '''Craft a syringe to reduce physical (melee) damage and the chance of being knocked down by the enemy. Lasts 30 secs. '''Cost: Survival Syringe Level 2 Effect: In addition to the default effects, you now also take reduced damage from weapons fire. Cost: Focus Syringe Level 2 Effect: '''Craft a syringe to run and swim faster and breathe under water longer. Lasts 30 secs. '''Cost: Elephant Rider Effect: Cost: The Tiger The Tiger section contains offensive abilities required for combat, by upgrading it players can execute enemies from all possible locations, improve their stealth efficiency and perfect their skills with weapons. The following are the skills of tiger : Knife Throw Takedown Effect: '''Initiate a takedown on an enemy with '''F, Then press Click to throw knife at another. Cost: 2 Point Death From Below Effect: '''Press '''F below one or two enemies on climbing ledges to take them down. Cost: '''1 Point '''Death From Above Effect: '''Jump or fall onto an enemy below you for a deadly takedown, if you have the '''Chain Takedown skill, you can chain this kill into more takedowns. Cost: 1 Point Cover Takedown Effect: '''When hiding behind cover, press '''F to silently dispatch an enemy. Cost: Grenade Takedown Effect: '''Initiate a takedown on an enemy, then press Middle-Mouse-Button to use their grenade against them. '''Cost: Chain Takedown Effect: '''Takedown multiple enemies in sequence: initiate a takedown with '''F, then use movement keys as prompted. Cost: Vehicle Takedown Effect: '''Pull alongside an enemy vehicle and press F to kill the driver and front passenger. '''Cost: Handgun Takedown Effect: '''Initiate a take down an enemy with '''F, then press Right-Click to take his gun, and shoot the others. Cost: '''2 Points '''Drag Takedown Effect: '''Immediately after a takedown, hold '''F to grab and move the body. Cost: 1 Point Loot Takedown Effect: '''Automatically loot an enemy while performing any takedown. '''Cost: 2 Points Heavy Takedown Effect: '''Press F to perform a takedown on heavy gunners or heavy flame units. '''Cost: Bullet Sponge Effect: Body armor is much more effective at absorbing damage. Cost: Ammo Wrangler Effect: '''The reload speed for all weapons is greatly increased. '''Cost: Stay On Target Effect: '''Handguns and snipers can now be reloaded while aiming. '''Cost: 1 Point At the Ready Effect: '''Switching weapons and aiming with Right-Click is now much faster. '''Cost: 1 Point Running Reload Effect: '''Press R to reload an weapon while sprinting. '''Cost: 2 Points Moving Target Effect: '''Aim and fire a side arm while moving a body. '''Cost: '''1 Point '''Casual Marksman Effect: '''Weapon accuracy for most weapons when shooting from the hip is greatly improved. '''Cost: 2 Points Huntsman Effect: When aiming a bow, sway is greatly reduced. Cost: Breath Control Effect: '''Greatly increase your time spent underwater, using oxygen masks, or steading sniper scopes. '''Cost: Non Stop Effect: '''Sprint forever with Home-Button, you also move faster when crouched. '''Cost: Soft Landing Effect: '''You take reduced falling damage. '''Cost: Moving Mountains Effect: '''The bodies of heavy gunners or flame units can now be moved with '''F. Cost: '''1 Point '''Focused Driving Effect: '''Cost: '''1 Point Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Skills